LOS OJOS DEL SHINIGAMI
by samirasama cullen
Summary: NM. Cuando Bella no pudo más con su dolor saltó del acantilado y aquella desición trajo a su vida terribles consecuencias. Ahora, ella sabe cosas que nadie más...
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

¿Qué es la muerte?

¿Un sueño profundo, en el cual el cuerpo entra en un estado de reposo absoluto por tiempo indefinido?

¿El final de todas las cosas?

¿Un paso más a la vida eterna?

Muchos han sido los que a lo largo del tiempo y el espacio, en cada cultura, se han preguntado lo mismo, quizá en un intento vano por descubrir de que manera funciona y en el mejor de los casos, para escapar a ella…

Pero yo no.

Un día, sin embargo, la muerte apareció frente a mis ojos….

… y no me dejo escapar…


	2. Dulce espera

Ohaio!

Chicas! Lamento no haber actualizado las otras historias...pero las voces, ya saben...me exigian que escribiera LOS OJOS DE SHINIGAMI y tuve que obedecer...¬¬ ( sino la voces no me dejarian en paz y tengo mucho trabajo u_u)

Es muy diferente a lo que siempre escribo... y quiza un tanto violento y crudo, cruel... aun asi... espero sus comentarios...¿creen que deba hacerlo crossover?

Ustedes tienen la ultima palabra. Un beso!

Matta ne!

* * *

><p>Dos especies de lágrimas tienen los ojos de la mujer: De verdadero dolor y de despecho.<p>

Pitágoras de Samos.

Capitulo 1: Dulce espera.

_Si, seguramente_ era menor de edad.

La había visto a medias en la penumbra de aquel antro de mala muerte cotilleando con sus amigas, mirando con visible interés al hombre en la barra del bar, emitiendo risillas tontas.

Finamente se decidió.

Con la misma gracia de un gato se había desplazado hasta el lugar junto a él. Le había dirigido una sonrisa perezosa, mientras sus dedos jugaban con un mechón dorado de su cabello, en el más ridículo intento de seducción jamás visto sobre la tierra.

Pero eso - claramente - a él no le importaba.

Sus ojos habían viajado sin disimulo a través del entallado vestido de la joven, hizo un gesto de aprobación y después le había ofrecido una copa.

La chica enviaba de vez en cuando una mirada presumida al resto de su camada, que cuchicheaban y sonreían alentándola.

Él, sin embargo…estaba solo.

¿Cuántas habrían llegado hasta él de ese modo?

A medida que su plática iba tomando forma, note que algo cambiaba en su forma de mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma expectación de aquella noche, una mezcla extraña entre curiosidad e irritación.

La diferencia de aquella ocasión, es que la chica no sonreía, ni jugaba con su cabello… la chica en cuestión luchaba ferozmente contra él otros tres hombres por su vida…

En un repentino e inesperado movimiento que me tomo por sorpresa, él había tomado un mechón de su rubio cabello y lo había colocado detrás de la oreja de la chica, en su camino había acariciado el lóbulo, en un contacto que pareció tan íntimo, como si fueran amantes de años.

Cruce y descruce las piernas, intentando mantener la compostura.

Me repetí a mi misma que debía permanecer en mi sitio, al fondo del bar, en aquel rincón obscuro donde no podía ser reconocida. Mi vida era de dominio público y si me exponía, mi deseo de justicia jamás se vería cumplido.

La parte más vulnerable de mi, sintió nauseas cuando él sonrió triunfante, pero mi lado cruel se carcajeó al imaginar la sorpresa en su rostro... la angustia y el dolor.

Había pasado tanto tiempo soñando con ese día, planeando cada detalle, cada aspecto… un poco de espera bien valdría la pena.

Después de todo, la venganza era un plato que se servía solo y se comía frio.

Juguetee nuevamente con el bolígrafo en mi mano, esperando el momento idóneo, mientras mis recuerdos me llevaban 2 años atrás.

* * *

><p>-¿Necesito reformular mi pregunta Srita. Stanley?<p>

El juez, el tribunal, el fiscal y los espectadores por ambas partes aguardaban en perfecto silencio una respuesta que parecía no llegar.

Jessica se había quedado muda, incapaz de revelar lo que sus ojos ya habían gritado. El abogado defensor esbozo un mohín de suficiencia, mientras le dirigía una mirada depredadora.

-¿Señorita Stanley?

La respiración de Jessica se volvió densa. Su rostro tenía la misma expresión de un niño asustado. El hábil parloteo del defensor la había apabullado, arrinconado y sepultado prácticamente entra la espada y la pared.

-¡Le dije a ella que volviera! - lloriqueo Jessica finalmente.

-¿Ella quien?

-Bella… -dijo posando sus ojos en mi, desorbitados por la ira, el desconcierto y la desesperación - Bella atravesó la calle hasta donde se encontraban esos hombres… le dije que teníamos que irnos, pero no me hizo caso…

-¿En algún momento le pareció que la Srita. Swan estaba asustada? – pregunto el abogado en tono neutro.

-No. Bella habló con uno de los hombres y luego con otro… no, no parecía asustada…

-Usted sin embargo, si estaba asustada –insistió esta vez en tono condescendiente, como si Jessica fuera la víctima de una gran injusticia. -¿Qué sucedió cuando el Sr. Frederick Holmes, aquí presente les sugirió que se quedaran con ellos?

- Sentí miedo.

Jessica dijo esto último con un leve estremecimiento. Había procurado no mirar hacia el lugar donde la defensa descansaba. Era claro que estaba aturdida y confusa; y aun así, sus ojos se habían quedado fijos sobre los chicos apostados en el lado de la defensa.

-Naturalmente… - concedió - ¿Qué hizo entonces, Srita. Stanley?

Jessica lo miro de nuevo con expresión confusa.

-Di la vuelta y corrí… – contestó con obviedad – Corrí tan rápido como pude.

-Dejando a Bella Swan sola.

-Si… yo… - titubeo lloriqueando melodramáticamente – Mmmm me detuve un par de calles adelante, pppe… pero no la vi seguirme… pensé que ella estaría bien, que quería ir con ellos.

-¿Escucho gritar a Bella Swan?

Jessica medito un instante como si estuviera tratando de recordar.

-No.

Aquella sola palabra se sumergió en lo profundo de mi alma y se quedo clavada en mi corazón como una constante de aquella noche. No había gritado. Claro que no lo había hecho. Una punzada en mi rostro me había dejado sin sentido, indefensa, ante los cuatro chicos que escuchaban visiblemente satisfechos con la respuesta de Jessica, quien me miró con ojos visiblemente apenados.

La sensación de estar vacía se incrementó al reparar en la forma en la que el puño de mi padre se cerraba haciendo sus nudillos blancos como un hueso.

Desde la noche que me encontró en el hospital de Post Angels, el no me miraba a los ojos.

Su mandíbula parecía tensa, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Podía imaginar la vergüenza en su interior… su única hija había expuesto su vida al parloteo de un pueblo entero, arrastrando por los suelos su impecable carrera de Policía.

Debido a mi estado catatónico post partida de los Cullen, todos creían que yo estaba loca. Nadie creía en mi. Había escuchado decir que era imposible que aquellos cuatro inocentes chicos de preparatoria hubieran sido capaces de secuestrar y ultrajar a una persona.

Pero eso había sucedido.

Cuando los vi al otro lado de la calle, creí que se trataba de las mismas personas que me habían arrinconado en una oscura calle y de las cuales, Edward, cual caballero andante, me había salvado.

La curiosidad había chispeado en mi interior y cuando había caminado unos cuantos pasos, su voz había surgido de la nada, reclamándome que cumpliera mi promesa.

Mantenerme fuera del peligro.

No la obedecí, si no que por el contrario, me había acercado al toro de libia e incluso lo había besado, a pesar de que su enorme cornamenta amenazaba contra mi vida.

En aquel momento, cumplir mi promesa no me había importado en absoluto.

-Srita Stanley, - la voz profunda del abogado defensor me hizo volver la mirada hacia el frente -¿considera usted a la señorita Swan una persona estable emocionalmente?

Los murmullos desatados en la sala ante su cuestionamiento, fueron acallados por el fiscal.

-¡Objeción su señoria!– intervino – La Srita. Stanley no es una profesional de la psiquiatría, por lo tanto es incapaz de emitir una valoración medica.

-De acuerdo… cambiaré la pregunta… - admitió el abogado - ¿Vio usted alguna señal en el comportamiento de la Srita. Swan que pudiera sugerir que no era del todo una persona estable?

-Bueno… ella… había estado deprimida por que su novio la dejó.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en cámara lenta.

Jessica describió mi conducta zombie posterior al abandono de Edward y los Cullen detalladamente, retratándome como una adolescente desviada, inestable, posiblemente capaz de crear toda una historia para hundir a los hijos de respetados miembros de la comunidad de Port Angels, familias integradas que habían acudido juntos al juicio de sus progenies.

La madre de uno de ellos, secó las lágrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo y de inmediato pensé en mi madre. Su lugar, junto a mi padre estaba vacío.

-No hay más preguntas su señoría.

Charlie murmuró algo ininteligible antes de levantarse de su lugar y salir del salón, dejándome sola, en medio de un centenar de personas cuyos ojos me miraban con emociones distintas, desde la reprobación hasta la lástima.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos de golpe.<p>

El sonido de la lluvia sobre la ventana había sido interrumpido por el incesante chirrido del timbre de la casa. Tarde un poco en darme cuenta que era de noche. Me había quedado dormida repasando las notas para el extraordinario de algebra.

A estas alturas, repetir el año escolar era el mínimo de mis problemas.

La situación era que seguía atrapada en Forks. Cuando mis atacantes fueron declarados inocentes de su crimen, la gente alrededor me dio la espalda, incluyendo a mi madre. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, René sollozaba en el teléfono, antes de colgar.

Después del trabajo, Charlie se iba a algun lugar y llegaba por la madrugada, para tratar de estar conmigo el menor tiempo posible.

La escuela se había convertido en un lugar insoportable. Los cotilleos de los pasillos eran ofensivos, violentos. Las chicas me miraban con desprecio y los chicos se acercaban buscando diversión… humillándome de una manera inhumana y cruel.

Me sentía tan sola.

Lo peor de todo, había sido mi descubrimiento. La razón por la cual empezó todo esto.

Aquella suave voz de terciopelo había desaparecido…

Baje la mirada hacia el libro de ejercicios. Ni siquiera había acabado de resolver uno.A ese paso, jamás recuperaría la preparatoria.

El sonido incesante de timbre me puso de malas y baje de inmediato. Conforme bajaba las escaleras, un extraño y escalofriante conocimiento me vino a la mente. A través de las delgadas cortinas de muselina, vislumbre las luces de las torretas de una patrulla.

Charlie no necesitaba llamar a la puerta. Él siempre llevaba sus llaves.

"_Bella… lo siento" – _susurró una voz atormentada en mi cabeza.

Era la primera vez en días que había vuelto a escucharla, quise esbozar una sonrisa, pero no pude. Aquellas luces había captado mi atención y de inmediato abri la puerta, esperando toparme con el rostro de Charlie.

Mark y Steve, los compañeros de mi padre estaban ahí. Ambos lucían cansados y llenos de una extraña pena, que me causó escalosfríos.

* * *

><p>Finalmente.<p>

Pude vislumbrar a través de la densa cortina de lluvia una figura delgada, fuera del bar. La rubia miró de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar posiblemente a sus amigas. Era una búsqueda inútil, desde luego, hacía más de 20 minutos que ellas se habían marchado, dejándola sola.

Ella froto con vehemencia sus brazos y se encogió bajo el diminuto bolero plateado que hacia juego con su bolso y sus zapatillas.

Hizo alto a un taxi, que paso de largo. Soltó una maldición y quitándose ambas zapatillas, salió a la acera y siguió calle abajo.

No distinguió a la persona que la seguía a distancia, como depredador acechando a su presa.

Lo malo de lugares como ese, eran que no encontrabas alrededor nada más que calles desiertas, obscuras como boca de lobo. Camino tres bloques mas hasta girar de nuevo en sentido contrario, bordeando una calle antes.

Nada. Todo estaba vacío a su alrededor y de repente la chica apresuro el paso.

Posiblemente, algún sexto sentido la había alertado, pero lo cierto es que la actitud segura dentro del bar había desaparecido y ahora no era más que una chica como cualquier otra.

Humana, indefensa y asustada.

Miro de soslayo, a medida que avanzaba hacia un callejón sin salida. Se quedo petrificada, mirando el tétrico espacio al que había sido conducida. Dejo caer el bolero y fijo la mirada en la sombra frente a ella.

El hombre, era tan alto y ella tan pequeña, que sería imposible doblegarlo. Guió la mirada de un extremo de la calle a otro, y corrió en sentido contrario, tratando de hacer una finta sin éxito. La alcanzo antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente y como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, la sostuvo de la larga cabellera rubia y la arrojó al suelo con violencia. Cuando ella trato de incorporarse nuevamente, un poderoso puntapié la arrojo de nueva cuenta al suelo. Sus sollozos fueron ahogados por un nuevo golpe que la dejó inconsciente sobre el asfalto lleno de agua. Delicadamente, con la punta de su bota ladeo el rostro de la chica, una y otra vez disfrutando verla indefensa, a su disposición, como si fuera un objeto sin vida.

-¿Querías esto o no, perra? – gruño llevando de una manera muy sugerente su mano a la ingle, acariciando su virilidad, suponía, imaginando la satisfacción de su propio placer.

Imagine entonces lo que me había sucedido a mí y no pude soportarlo mas. Mientras él, se inclinaba sobre ella, ajeno a la torrencial lluvia, luchando por rasgar el entallado vestido.

– No te duermas… - siseo - apenas vamos comenzando…

Tome el bolígrafo con fuerza y saque la libreta de inmediato. Gruesas gotas de lluvia caían sobre las hojas, empapándolas completamente.

_Frederick James Holmes_

Estaba hecho.

Cuando terminé de escribir su nombre, una profunda satisfacción humana me recorrió y me sentí poderosa, a pesar de que vislumbre como la tinta se diluía con la lluvia, todo estaba hecho.

Había escapado dos veces de la justicia, pero esta vez no.

Fije los ojos en el segundero de mi reloj. 40 segundos…. 40 sagrados y inacabables segundos me separaban de la victoria… me recargue en el cofre del auto.

Un chillido me hizo levantar los ojos.

Mire de nuevo al agresor. La chica había despertado y luchaba contra el, por su supervivencia. Él la golpeo en el rostro una y otra vez, mientras ella arañaba su cara.

40 segundos…

Solo tenía que resistir 40 segundos más…

Se acercó a la chica, besando violentamente su boca y después volvió a abofetearla, esta vez con tal fuerza que ella ya no se movió.

Había retornado a su tarea de desnudarla cuando un feroz grito lo hizo detenerse.

El levanto su mirada hacia mí.

Su rostro no había cambiado mucho, solo la redondez de la juventud había desaparecido, pero fuera de eso, seguía conservando la misma dureza contra la que tuve que luchar en mis pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos me miraron con curiosidad y consternación. Olvidándose por completo del cuerpo donde su víctima, se puso de pie en un brinco y avanzó despacio hacia mí, con el mismo gesto de los felinos, peligroso y amedrentador.

Pero yo no tenía miedo. Ya había probado antes la efectividad de la libreta y no había duda de que era auténtica.

-¿No me recuerdas? – pregunté en una sonrisa imaginando su desconcierto - ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí? Pasamos buenos momentos juntos… al menos tú…

Retiré la capucha de mi impermeable y lo mire. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al reconocerme.

-¿ Port Angels? – dijo entre asombrado y divertido. - ¿La hija loca del Policía?

Esto último estallo en una carcajada cruel que me hirvió la sangre. Lo deje reir a sus anchas mientras su tiempo se terminaba.

-¡Claro que te recuerdo! – dijo enfocándose de nuevo – Disfrute mucho contigo…

Un segundo después, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y se llevó una mano al pecho. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, jadeando de dolor. Se arrastro por el suelo en busca de algo que mermara el ardor en su pecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La justicia lo había alcanzado.

Mi justicia.

Acorte la distancia entre los dos, y me incline muy cerca de él. Sus ojos desorbitados por el dolor se fijaron en los míos, buscando una respuesta a lo que sucedía.

No dije una sola palabra.

Me quede a su lado hasta que su último aliento de vida se escapaba de sus labios y su corazón se detenía muy lentamente.

Y no sentí ni un poco de remordimiento.


	3. Sola

Ohaio Girls!

Jojo... me he perdido un poco, ya saben... las excusas no existen realmente, pero debo decir que mi ausencia esta más que justificada.

Les traigo el 2do. capitulo de "Los ojos del Shinigami".

Las veo al final... ok?

Un besote!

Matta ne!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cuando el amor se agranda la compañía crece. Y ante la ausencia de la misma, la soledad no se achica. Paradójicamente, se agiganta."<strong>

_**Anónimo.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2: Sola.**

_5 años después._

Podía recordar aún el sonido de su voz, suave y profunda como terciopelo plasmando mi nombre en un susurro…

Sus dedos largos y las palmas de sus manos, fuertes y masculinas dejando un rastro de fuego a través de mi piel…

El destello cobrizo que la tenue luz del sol de Forks arrancaba a su cabello; el aroma de su cuerpo…y su cuerpo mismo; vigoroso, varonil… y humano inundando el mío.

Tan humano como yo misma y a la vez, tan poderoso como un Dios.

Me contemple en el reflejo de una vitrina, mientras apretaba fuertemente sintiendo como las uñas se enterraban en las palmas de mis manos; tratando de combatir el dolor que se amenazaba con romper mi pecho en dos.

Su ausencia… la ausencia del color dorado de sus ojos me causaba daño; un daño irreparable comparado con lo que ya había vivido.

_Abandono._

_Desilusión._

_Pena._

_Vacio._

_Dolor._

Respiré profundamente, sosegando las emociones que me inundaban; repitiendo en silencio las mismas palabras que me dijo cuando lo conocí.

_Tú eres más fuerte que esto._

Aquellas palabras me habían salvado la vida y se habían convertido en un mantra que repetía constantemente.

_Yo era más fuerte que esto._

_Fuerte._

Como un eco lejano, vinieron a mi mente los años de obscuridad que siguieron a la muerte de Charlie. Todo se había convertido en un infierno.

Me había convertido en una muchacha de 18 años, sin familia, sin amigos, sin ilusiones, sin fuerza para vivir.

Me había quedado sola.

Sola en un mundo lleno de crueldad; invadido por una sociedad de doble moral, que se permitía juzgar sin ser juzgada.

Las continuas escenas en los pasillos y aulas del instituto de Forks; las burlas… las peleas, el hostigamiento, el rechazo permanente de las personas que consideraba los amigos de mi padre y mis amigos; todo aquello hubiera sido no fácil pero si posible de tolerar si no hubiera sido por la culpa.

Me sentía culpable por todo.

Y todos me señalaban como culpable.

La huida de los Cullen, el ataque en Port Angels, la vergüenza del juicio contra esos criminales y el consecuente delito y la injusta muerte de Charlie… todo había sido mi culpa.

No me sorprendía que incluso los bondadosos Black me evitasen ya que ni siquiera mi madre hablaba conmigo.

Tal vez había tocado fondo, pero una mañana, casi al final del ciclo escolar me di cuenta que no existía un propósito en mi vida.

Con el pijama aun puesta, me había despertado con una sola idea en la mente; así que tome las llaves de mi viejo y desgastado monovolumen y maneje hasta los acantilados.

Como si lo hubiera sabido, el aire frio del Pacifico me había dado la bienvenida enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Caminé hasta la orilla.

Tras un vistazo, me di cuenta que aquello sería rápido y sencillo, menos dramático que si me cortara las venas o me colgara de una viga en el ático.

Pedí en silencio la naturaleza que el mar se llevara mi cuerpo a las profundidades del océano, donde ninguna palabra ofensiva o rechazo ó vampiro pudiera alcanzarme y a Dios una disculpa por mi última ofensa hacia él.

Salte al vacio.

El océano me atrapó en un feroz abrazo y no luche contra el… me deje llevar al final, deseando más que otra cosa la muerte. Ya no quería vivir y solo espere a que lo demás sucediera.

La obscuridad pronto me envolvió.

Nada importaba ya.

_Respira._

La luz se abrió paso en medio de las tinieblas y tomó la forma de un ángel. Un ángel de la guarda bello y poderoso, de amables y tiernos ojos dorados que me observaba con desesperación.

Respira.

Su voz erizó la piel de mi cuerpo, el cual creía muerto.

¿o es que acaso ya no estaba viva?

_Tú eres más fuerte que esto. ¡Vamos, respira!_

El aire invadió de nuevo mis pulmones y un viejo dolor que creía olvidado apareció nuevamente en mi pecho, cuando contemple su rostro.

Mi corazón.

-Bellysama – me llamó una voz desde alguna parte.

Gire el rostro hacia la chica en la puerta. Un gran par de ojos rasgados me observaba llena de curiosidad mi regazo. Poco a poco, fui consciente del dolor en las palmas de mis manos.

Me había clavado las uñas en las palmas, arrancando un poco de sangre.

-¿Es hora?

La chica asintió con un gesto de preocupación sincera en el rostro, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

-Bellysama – preguntó con gesto ansioso - ¿Necesita que la cure?

-No es necesario, Akane… - contesté sonriendo a la dulce chica – Cicatrizaran.

_Ojala mi corazón también lo hiciera._

La obscuridad reinaba a mí alrededor. El silencio a veces era una bendición, pero a este, solo precedería una voz.

La mía.

_El verano después de la secundaria cuando nos conocimos_

_Lo que hicimos en tu carro Mustage a Radiohead_

_Y En mi cumpleaños número 18_

_Cuando nos hicimos muestra cadena de tatuajes_

_Solíamos robarles licor a tus padres_

_Y subir a la azotea_

_Para hablar de nuestro futuro_

_Como si tuviéramos un indicio_

_Nunca planeamos que un día_

_Yo te perdería..._

_Y en otra vida_

_Desearía ser tu chica,_

_Para mantener nuestras promesas_

_De ser sólo nosotros en contra del mundo_

Kazuo Mori.

Ese había sido su nombre. Aquel ángel que me había rescatado del abismo en el que mi vida se había convertido.

Había llegado con un grupo de alpinistas al pequeño pueblo de Forks, en búsqueda de un escenario para el video de un conocido cantante japonés. Estaba realizando una serie de tomas en los acantilados cuando una figura humana "la más endeble y frágil del mundo", según sus propias palabras, se había cruzado ante sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo mucho se había arrojado tras aquella chica y la había rescatado desde lo profundo y tenebroso del océano. Había luchado contra él por su propia vida y con éxito, también me había rescatado, no solo de forma física, sino de la manera más noble en que una persona puede rescatar a otra.

Y en otra vida

Desearía hacer que te quedes

Para que de ese modo, no tener que decir

Que fuiste el único que tuvo que irse

El único que tuvo que irse

Soñé que tú eras mi Johnny Crash

No el único, teníamos al otro, hicimos un pacto

A veces, te echo de menos

Por eso pongo esos discos

Alguien dijo que te habías borrado tu tatuaje

Te vi en el centro de la ciudad cantando el "Boom"

Es hora de hacerle frente a la música

Eso me divertía más

Los días que siguieron a mi fallido intento, Kazuo no se separó de mí. Poco a poco, comencé a narrarle mi historia – o al menos las partes creíbles, sin aquelarres de vampiros vegetarianos y vampiros que no lo son - hasta la horrible noche en que Charlie murió a manos de la Policía, mientras trataba de tomar la justicia en sus propias manos.

Escuchó atentamente cada una de mis palabras y finalmente, lloré entre sus brazos por todo aquel infierno en que mi vida se había convertido.

"Es un nuevo comienzo" – dijo, mientras posaba su mano sobre mi corazon – "Todo lo que tienes para ser feliz, lo tienes aquí contigo, tómalo y vete de aquí".

No tuve que pensarlo dos veces. Sin padres ni amigos a quienes informar, me fui con él arrancándome de aquel gélido y nebuloso pueblo donde la vida de Isabella Swan había terminado antes de comenzar.

Habían pasado 5 años desde aquel entonces y mi vida había cambiado por completo.

Asistía a Kazuo en sus producciones, atendiendo hasta el último detalle. Lo aprendí todo. Desde como diseñar la idea de un video, hasta las luces que benefician una toma ó los trucos que se realizan en el ordenador digital.

El futuro, finalmente me comenzó a sonreír, cuando descubrí un talento escondido que me pertenecía solo a mí… algo que solo yo era capaz de entregar a los demás.

A esta nueva persona.

_Y en otra vida_

_Desearía ser tu chica,_

_Para mantener nuestras promesas_

_De ser sólo nosotros en contra del mundo_

_Y en otra vida_

_Desearía hacer que te quedes_

_Para que de ese modo, no tener que decir_

_Que tú fuiste el único que tuvo que irse_

_El único que tuvo que irse_

Es increíble la forma en que la vida te lleva por caminos distintos. Aquella arrítmica, patosa, descoordinada y tímida chica se había transformado en esto: en una mujer capaz de llenar el Qwest Field de Seattle.

Por ello, me dolía su ausencia. La forma violenta en que me lo habían arrebatado me llenaba de dolor y de furia.

Un viejo atizo mi memoria, mientras el público coreaba la ultima canción escrita por Kazuo.

Aquella caja de seguridad que nunca visitaba y que contenía el secreto de mi último pecado, me llamaba ahora como el canto de una sirena, seductor y peligroso.

Y yo ya sabía qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Como vieron es muy capitulo muy cortito, pero que dará pie a muchas cosas. La canción es <strong>El único que se fue<strong> de Katy Perry, pero como esto lo vamos a ir armando entre todas, escucho sus sugerencias sobre el tema para cada capitulo, de hecho tengo algunas canciones de J-Pop para el fic... pero...bueno...el reto es que de las canciones que ustedes me propongan, se vaya armando el fic ¿que les parece? Se que es arriesgado, pero creo que podemos lograrlo... ustedes que dicen?

Espero sus sugerencias, vale?

Un besote!

Estoy preparando los siguientes capitulos de Criminal y Como si nunca hubiera existido... solo tenganme paciencia por favor! (no me quemen en leña verde, si?)

Besotes!

Matta ne!

Samirasama Cullen.


End file.
